Exchange
by NanaChan333
Summary: Lenalee is missing, and only one person knows who has her. The only question is, what is it that they want?


I know I should be working on the next chapter, but I ended up re reading the first chapter in prep for the second, and decided to rewrite the whole thing! So sorry for anyone wanting the second chapter, I hope to have it out soon. Please review, I would like to know what others think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

The fate of exorcist Allen Walker was considered a secret, known only to the Earl of the Millennium and his family, and the head of the science division, Komui Lee. The Bookman himself was not even allowed to know where the prophesized 'Destroyer of Time' had gone.

The mystery began the day the young female exorcist disappeared. It was supposed to have been a routine Innocence recovery mission in France. The mission had been reported to have gone smoothly, and she and the finder were to stay at the local inn until morning, the last train of the evening had already left and there was no other way to leave until dawn. When the finder returned alone, he could only report they had separated to their rooms before bed, but the next morning she was not in her room. In fact, there had been nothing in her room. The doors and windows had all been locked firmly from the inside, and there were no signs of any sort of intrusion, but there was nothing left inside. Not the furniture, not the exorcist, not even the pictures were left hanging on the walls. The only thing remaining in the small room was two small, black hair ties and a single playing card with the Joker grinning insanely ahead.

There was speculation on what happened; there were no other clues left at the scene to lead to tell what had occurred. There was no sense to be made of the hair ties, and even less to be made of the card. Lenalee didn't carry around any of her own, and with all the exits firmly locked how did it get inside? Komui Lee; her older brother; had no idea what had happened to his precious sister. Allen however, he had his own suspicions on what had occurred.

The day after the finder returned a small parcel arrived; wrapped in beautiful purple and pink stripped paper and a lovely matching bow on top. The label indicated it to Supervisor Komui Lee of the Science Division. Allen had been the one to find it sitting outside the Order while on a walk, and with a growing sense of dread he was the one who delivered it. The two together were the ones to make the horrific discovery of a handful of silky green hair.

The boy exorcist left the man alone so they could both shed their tears in solitude.

Immediately the Order was put on high alert, all exorcists and finders ordered to return home for their safety. Absolutely no one was allowed to leave without authorization, and every inch of the grounds were to be constantly monitored. Everyone knew the situation was serious, yet no one was informed what had caused the change. No one knew where Lenalee was, and no one know who was really in danger.

Early in the morning the following day a slightly larger box appeared; adorned with the same pretty wrapping and bow; and was once again discovered by Allen Walker. This one was sitting innocently on the sill of the open windows on the way to the dining hall.

Grabbing it he rushed to see Komui, and for the longest while they both stared at it, fearing what might the contents might be.

The Chinese man reached for the bow; fingers trembling; and grasped the end of the fancy ribbon. Neither dared to breath as the bow came undone with the slightest sound. It drifted lightly to the table and the man tore into the paper to reveal what was inside.

He reached into the box and trailed his fingers down the woven fabric, and grasping the item he pulled out a scrap of heavy black material. Allen growled and Komui glanced from him and turned the cloth over. It fell to the desk top with a heavy clink and stared down at in shock. Shining up at him as if nothing was wrong in the world was the shining rose cross emblem.

No one had wanted to admit it, the answer so blaringly disheartening that neither wanted to speak or admit it. The young exorcist Lenalee Lee had been kidnapped.

Komui had no idea who had taken his sweet sister, and in the depressing seriousness of the facts he couldn't even muster the will to tear apart the world to find her. Allen, who was already fairly certain who took her, didn't want to upset the man further without proof; he slipped out of the office silently and returned to his room. Komui stayed in his office, slumped over his desk with his head buried in his arms. He did not allow anyone access inside, and he would not be coaxed to come out.

The guard was increased and started patrolling the inside of the building as well, and the order was passed to report and suspicious activity that may be noticed at any time. The Science Division puzzled over how the boxes appeared in such public places, without being seen who placed them there.

Nothing arrived the following day, and Allen took peace in the fact he did not have to deliver any more bad news. It was the next morning that he had the proof he had been looking for, and it arrived in a horrifying way. Sitting at the end of his bed; still with the beautifully deceiving paper and bow; was another package. This one was the size of a large shoebox, Supervisor Komui's name written in perfect script on pearl white parchment.

Allen slowly pulled on his clothes, taking his time to fix them before lifting the box and making his way to the office of Komui Lee.

He stood before the large wooden door for a minute, then for a few more, trying to delay this meeting. Finally he raised his hand, and with slight hesitation knocked. He waited a bit and after receiving no response, he tried again.

"Go away." Came the muffled voice of the chief, and in it was none of the goofy cheer. Allen found he missed the hope that normally came from hearing it. Instead, it sounded as dead as he felt for having to deliver yet another box and whatever it contained.

"It's Allen, sir." He called through the door.

"I told you to go away." Allen was tempted to do just that, destroy the box; and for a moment almost did just that. But he had come here for a reason, and that fact had not changed. So he opened the door and strode in, closing the door firmly behind him. Draped across the room was the older man. "Are you deaf boy? I told you to go away."

"I apologize sir, but… I may know who took Lenalee." Allen muttered, hating the conclusion he had come to, because he has no doubts it was true. Komui looked up at him, and the hope that shown in those dark eyes hurt him to the core. Allen took a deep breath and strode forward, placing the parcel on the desk. "I found this in my room when I woke this morning."

Komui's eyes looked wide and he spared him a glance before ripping into the package, and both hearts dropped to the floor. Inside lay Lenalee's battered Dark Boots, and a large amount of her unmistakable green hair. Some patches were stained dark with dried blood. The man looked at the boy and his eyes demanded him to know who.

Allen felt like fleeing at that moment, he would rather face down a thousand Akuma then have to say what he thought. He was a Walker though, and they kept moving forward; and he was also no coward.

"I believe the ones who have Lenalee, are the Noah, sir."

Despite the previous thought denying his cowardice, he fled with a softly spoken sorry before he could watch the horror and despair reenter those eyes. He could not however escape the wail and it chased him all the way back to his room.

Days passed, and Allen was becoming used to not finding the parcels in the mornings. It didn't stop him from becoming increasingly concerned for Lenalee and her safety. So it was much to his shock and horror when he woke one morning to find one sitting on his chest, placed remarkably close to his heart. He shot up, knocking the box to the floor as he clutched his chest, forcing his heart rate to slow its beating as he gulped for air. As soon as he had himself under control he left his bed, dressed as quickly as possible, and grabbed the box. It was smaller than the rest; it fit almost squarely in the center of the palm of his hand. He stared at it a moment, then hurried to the Supervisors office. He paused outside the door as he heard voices of his fellow exorcists Lavi and Bookman drift from the inside.

"Thank you for returning safely." Komui's exhausted voice echoed from inside, and Allen wondered how much sleep he had managed to get since this whole ordeal started.

"Yeah, no problem." Lavi's voice followed.

"We have heard rumors about Miss Lenalee's disappearance." Bookman spoke. "I regrettably assume that it must be true if the Order is in such a state. I offer my condolences, and I pray for her safe return. Come Lavi."

Allen stepped just outside the doors reach as it opened, hiding the box in his pocket. He watched as Lavi, Bookman, and even Kanda exited the room.

"Oh, hey Allen." Lavi said, his normal cheerfulness gone, and a smile forced its way on his face.

"Hello everyone, when did you return?" Allen asked, hoping the box in his pocket went unnoticed.

"The ol' Panda and I bumped into Yu at the train station last night, and we all just arrived together a bit ago." Lavi explained.

"Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit." Kanda muttered as he walked away, and Allen covered a frown. Even Kanda was too upset to get angry?

"I'm really glad, that you are all safe I mean." Allen told them, a small smile on his lips. Lavi's smile looked much more natural at that.

"Now we can all be here to welcome Lenalee back when we find her." He grinned, and Allen nodded.

"I know she'll really like that." Allen agreed.

"Let us go, Lavi. We have things that we must do." Bookman said, bowing to Allen then turning to leave.

"Alright, see ya' later sprout." Lavi called with a wave and followed the old man away. Allen sighed, shoulders deflating a bit before entering Komui's office, shutting the door for privacy.

"All of our exorcists, not including the generals have returned safely, but I have heard from all of them except Cross." Komui said as he stared at a map of the world on his bookcase.

"No surprise there. Master Cross isn't particularly fond of having to be here." Allen offered.

"Yes, I suppose so." Komui's shoulders slumped. "The only one missing is my Lenalee."

Allen felt even lower then before as his hand grasped the box.

"Um, sir?"

"What is it?" Allen flinched at the biting tone of Komui's voice. The man sounded so… broken.

"I found this, another one, this morning." Allen pulled out the package and placed it on the supervisor's desk. The man turned to look at it, regarding it with a mix of hatred, worry, and hope. Tentatively he reached out and opened it, and inside was more hair, but this time included was a note. The first one yet received. Komui slowly unfolded the page and sighed, setting the paper on the desk. Allen stepped forward to read it, and there scrawled neatly in the center was a simple message.

'_Reassurance that your dear exorcist is still alive.'_

"The ones who are holding her," Komui started slowly as he took a seat, "most like want something, which is why they are keeping her alive. I hope soon they will tell us what it is they desire. You may go now, Allen. Please let me know immediately let me know if you find anything else."

"Yes sir." Allen bowed, and headed towards the door. He looked back once more before he left to see the man playing with the strands of hair before leaving. Lenalee's hair would be almost gone by now; he mused; and he hoped to God they didn't next send a finger.

It wasn't a surprise this time when Allen found another package waiting for him the next morning. This one was resting near the side of his head, and was longer than the others. It was more rectangular and thin, and Allen dreaded that there would fingers or some bones inside this time.

The boy sighed and sat upright, taking the package into his hands and studied it, starting slightly when he saw the name on the parchment. 'Allen Walker' stared up at him in finely written letters, staring back up at him and he wondered why the kidnappers; the one Noah he had no doubt it was them; would send him something when so far the intended target had been Komui.

His fingers shook horribly as he undid the ribbon, letting it fall into his lap before tearing the paper and lifting the lid of the box to find… a strip of brown leather. To be more precise, it looked like a necklace, or like the things you put around a dogs neck. It only took a moment for that thought to process when it hit him this was a collar.

Allen removed the item and placed it into his pocket, numbly putting the lid back on the box and dropping it to the floor. He then got out of his bed, dressed, and kicked the offending item underneath his bed before heading to the cafeteria.

As he was nearing passing the Supervisors office he saw a man carrying a large parcel; the same horrible paper wrapped around it as the others. The man had dark curly hair and think glasses, an unlit cigarette hanging limply from his lips. The man seemed familiar, but Allen couldn't place where he has seen him before.

It seemed odd to him that a stranger would be allowed inside the Order with everything that was going on, so unsurprisingly Allen found himself standing nearby, waiting to see why this oh-so-familiar-yet-strangely-unfamiliar man was here, talking to Komui, and to find out why he had one of those packages. Allen didn't have to wait long before the man emerged from inside, empty handed. He looked somehow different, more refined then before, and the man glanced back at where the Supervisors desk was located.

"I will return tomorrow for your answer." The baritone voice c=echoed towards the boy, and he found a shiver crawl unpleasantly up his spine at the sound. The man flashed a grin that Allen could almost swear was meant for him, and he walked away; disappearing from sight as the guards escorted him away. A strange sense of foreboding washed over him, and he found himself slowly approaching the Supervisor's office, straining his ears to hear the muffled voices coming from inside.

"It's not right!" Supervisor Reeve bellowed.

"It's the only way." Komui's voice sounded strained, heavy with more despair then Allen had ever heard. But, there was also hope in it as well. "They'll kill her otherwise."

"There has to be another option!" Reeve insisted. "It isn't even fair to consider!"

"I know it's not!" Komui shouted back. "I have a duty as the Supervisor of this place! I'm not supposed to value the safety of one exorcist over another!" There was a loud smacking sound, like hands being slammed onto a hard surface. "But she's my sister, my reason for being here. What would I do without her?"

Allen could picture the man's shoulders shaking with his grief; and he found himself gritting his teeth. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor met Allen's ear and he imagined the man slumping at his desk once more.

"We cannot meet their demands, and we cannot ask Allen to do such a thing. It wouldn't be right." Komui finally said, and with that Allen decided to make his presence known.

"Ask me to do what?" Allen asked, walking in. Both adults gaped at him before snapping their mouths shut and looking guiltily away. Neither would look him in the face.

"What's going on?" Allen demanded firmly, walking up to the two.

"You… you were right all along Allen." Komui almost whispered. "The Noah was the ones who have taken my sister." Allen inhaled sharply and lowered his head.

"It's a wonder she's still alive." Allen muttered, hating that he had been right.

"She won't be for long." Reeve spoke, and Allen jerked his head to look at him. "We received another one of those boxes, and a message from a man just a short while ago. The box is addressed to you."

Reeve lifted the package; the largest so far; and handed it to Allen. Allen stared at it with wide eyes and his lips trembled as he spoke.

"Another one…?"

"What did you say?" Komui asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I found one in my room earlier this morning; it was also addressed to me." Allen explained, reaching into his pocket and producing the strip of leather. He dropped it on the desk in front of Komui. The man lifted it by an end, studying it with sadness in his eyes with disgust joining shortly after.

"What's in that one?" Reever asked; voice thick with distaste.

Allen looked back down at the item in his arms, and proceeded to unwrap it. Once the paper was gone, he set the box down on the desk before lifting the top off and set that down as well. A white garment was sitting inside, and grasping the edges he lifted it. He was surprised at the apparent heaviness of the item. It was made of a heavy material, and had extremely long sleeves. The whole thing was covered with straps and buckles.

"That's a…" Reever started, but Allen cut him off.

"A collar and now a straight jacket? What's going on? Why am I getting these things, and what's going to happen to Lenalee?" Allen demanded, dropping the article back into the box and slammed his hands on the table.

"The Noah would like to have a trade. They want to return Lenalee, but will only do so if we give them another exorcist, but they will only accept if we give them one exorcist in particular. If we don't agree, they will kill her tomorrow." Reever stated.

"But that exorcist would have to only be Allen Walker. They will only return Lenalee alive if we surrender you to them." Komui finished, looking everywhere but Allen's eyes. There was silence for a long minute before anyone dared to speak.

"What…?" was all the stunned boy could manage.

"It's your life or hers, Allen. But we are not going to let them just take you…"

"I'll do it." Allen said, voice firm in absolution. Reever gasped and Komui took a shuddering breath.

"Allen, you do realize what will happen to you if you go through with this!" Reever shouted. "You'll be killed!"

"Just tell me when they're coming, and where I need to for this trade and I'll do it." Allen bowed deep to hide his eyes. "It's the least I could do for her. I don't doubt she would do the same for me." With that Allen turned on his heel and left, leaving the dumbfounded adults behind before they could say a word, or see his fear.

"Allen…" Komui muttered, and Reever shook his head sadly.

Later that evening Komui was walking the halls of the Black Order headquarters. As he neared the door of Allen's room he heard the unmistakable sounds of sobbing. He didn't bother knocking and let himself inside.

The boy was on the floor, head and arms buried in his bed, shoulders shaking with each breath. The moonlight fell upon his pale form, giving him an ethereal glow. At the sound of footsteps the boy looked up, eyes red and tears shining down his cheeks.

"Oh, uh, Komui! This, this isn't what it looks like!" Allen quickly denied, rubbing viciously at his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm not…"

Komui said nothing as he walked over to the boy, dropping to his knees before Allen and pulling him in his chest, pressing the boys face in his shoulder. The boy in turn said nothing else, breaking down into more tears; and Komui had nothing more to offer him than a simple shoulder to cry on. The man knew better than to tell him everything would be all right, and that he would be okay. They both knew it wouldn't be a happy ending for the boy named Allen Walker. All the man could muster were two simple words, repeated into the others hair over and over again.

"Thank you."

When dinner time rolled around Komui offered to bring Allen dinner that night. The least he could do was to bring him his favorite dishes for the final meal he had there. Allen stood, straightening his ribbon and tugged the wrinkles from his vest.

"If this is to be the last time I get to spend here in a while," Allen told him without turning around, "I want to spend it with my family."

Komui smiled at that.

"Of course."

"I mean, don't get me wrong." Allen finally faced him with a smile. "I fully intend on returning alive."

Yes, that was the Allen that Komui knew.

The following morning was steeped in darkness, and angry clouds covered the sky. The air was heavy with the threat of rain. This was the day that Allen Walker woke to. The sun would not rise for a long while yet, and the other Order members with it; and this was when he was supposed to meet with Komui.

Honestly the boy was scared, outright terrified even. He had a difficult time keeping his arms from shaking. Still he buttoned his shirt and tied his ribbon with firm resolve, and donned his exorcist coat with pride. He opened the door and glanced back into his room for perhaps the very last time, and smiled forlornly. He briefly wondered if someone else would be given his room in the future; and then he wondered how long it would take for him to be forgotten completely.

The door closed with a soft click and Allen set out for Komui's office. He wasn't used to the Black Order being so silent; usually others were awake by the time he rose.

The bathroom would echo with the sounds of people waking themselves. Lavi would stumble out with his eyelid drooping, and proceed to grin and ask if he had any 'special' dreams that night. Allen would blush and hurry towards the dining hall for breakfast. Lavi's grin would grow and he's join him. On the way they would run into Kanda heading to train after his morning soba. Allen would politely say hello and Kanda would ignore them until Lavi called him Yuu. Allen would leave them to their scuffle and enter the dining hall.

He paused there and the vision faded, leaving him staring at empty table; not even the light in the kitchen was on yet.

As he neared Komui's office he imagined the science department making all kinds of noise with their experiments and complaints of never ending paperwork. Then Lenalee would come in with a tray of coffee and everyone would bunker down with renewed energy and get back to work. It was at this thought that his feet stopped moving and he stood there in the silence. Yes, that was why he was doing this; because Lenalee made everyone's lives a bit more cheerful during their time on this planet, and in this war. That was why the Order needed her back and that was the reason Allen was doing this. Because the world needed Lenalee Lee, and not Allen Walker.

Most of all he needed Lenalee; he needed her to be alive, even if he couldn't be there to see her. Just knowing she was alive and healthy and happy was enough.

Allen was surprised to see the door to Komui's office slightly ajar, and a light was brightening the dark hallway. Hesitantly he knocked on the frame and waited.

"Allen? Please come in." Komui called out, and the boy entered. Inside Allen was surprised to find that the Supervisor was not along, but the man from the day before was there as well, sitting elegantly on the couch in front of the desk.

"Hello there boy. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" the man said, lips pulling back into a grin. His white teeth contrasted greatly to his gray skin, and the seven crosses across the man's forehead seemed to mock him.

"So, it really was you after all Tyki?" Allen asked him, and the smirk grew.

"Was it the card that tipped you off?" Tyki Mikk asked, baritone voice holding a slight mocking tone.

"Only two Noah have the ability to enter and exit a secure area whenever they want. You with your ability to pass through anything, and Road's door that and travel through dimensions. It would be easy to kidnap Lenalee and come and go from the Order without being noticed." Allen muttered, moving to stand at the edge of the desk.

Tyki dipped his chin in humor, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well, I do believe pleasantries are unnecessary here, I think we should just move along to the reason we are all here." the Noah finally said, looking up and smiling darkly at the two. "What is your answer to our offer?" This question was directed towards Komui.

"We have decided to… accept the terms you supplied for us. You will return to us the exorcist Lenalee Lee, and in exchange we will surrender to you the exorcist Allen Walker." Komui ground out through gritted teeth.

"Splendid." Tyki said, snapping his fingers. From the ground appeared a strange heart-shaped door, outlined by gold siding with a red and black checkered decorating it. "Now, before we return the young miss we must ask young mister Walker to dress appropriately. Where are the two parcels that I delivered for you?"

Komui knelt, retrieving the last box they had received from underneath his desk, placing them on it. He opened the package and dumped the contents onto the surface. The two Order members stared at the objects in disgust.

"Now, since I am so generous I have brought one more gift for you, boy." Tyki said, opening the door slightly and reaching inside. He pulled out one last wrapped parcel. The door shut and tossed it to Allen.

The boy caught it lightly, and stripped the paper from it. He didn't bother to open the box but just dumped it out over the other items. The lid bounced to the floor as another garment landed atop the other. They were trousers, made of the same material of the jacket, with buckles dangling over them as well.

Allen glared openly at the Noah, and he smiled even more widely in return.

"Now, if you would please put those on." Tyki instructed, motioning towards the trousers. Allen reached out and grabbed them, sticking first one ankle through a leg, and then the other. He pulled them up and fastened them at his waist before giving Tyki another glare. "Very good, boy. Now, the jacket."

Komui grabbed the top and approached Allen, but Tyki intervened.

"If you please, I will be the one to fasten it. No misunderstandings, I just want to be sure it's put on properly, you see." They both understood; the Noah wanted to be sure there was no chance of breaking free or escaping.

Tyki took the item from the other man, and swiftly grabbed the boys arm that contained Innocence, lips turning down in distaste. He stuffed it roughly into the first long sleeve, followed by the second arm. Allen was nearly knocked off balance with the callous, almost violent handling of his person.

Tyki spun the boy quickly, buckling up the back of the jacket; over-tightening it so that Allen could swear his ribs were being crushed. The man then took the left sleeve, pulling it back and twisting the arm so the boys' palm was pressed into his side. He quickly followed with the normal arm.

"There, now if you try to activate your innocence to escape, the only thing you will slice through is yourself." Tyki explained in a pleasant voice, yanking one last time to nearly pop Allen's shoulders from their sockets. Tyki proceeded to kneel down, gingerly running his hand up the boys' leg and reached through the crotch to grab the straps, _accidentally_ pressing his arm against the boy. He grinned at the sharp intake of breath Allen gave, taking a moment to stroke the boys hip as he drew the front straps back.

"Stop that immediately!" Komui cried at Tyki's actions. "What are you planning on doing to him?"

"What happens to him is none of your concern anymore, I assure you." Tyki said off-handedly, almost bored sounding as he attached the straps under the boys legs to the ring the sleeves were strapped to, securing it so the jacket couldn't be removed by being pulled over his head.

"But…" Komui was cut off by the other man.

"You are getting your lady exorcist back, and I assure you we have not done anything to her that I plan on doing to him." Tyki told him sharply, finishing the work by fastening the leg straps together, giving the boy enough room to walk but not to run. Allen silently cursed himself for not kicking the Noah in the face while he had the chance. Tyki flipped Allen back to face him, smiling up at him in an almost kindly manner. The boy couldn't help but shiver at the predatory look in the man's eyes.

"Are you done yet?" Allen asked him coldly, trying to make his glare even fiercer.

"Almost." Tyki responded, lifting the collar from the desk. He stopped before the boy and Allen felt another shiver ripple down his spine. The man bent slightly and reached his hands behind Allen's neck. He leaned forward and placed his mouth by the boys' ear. "With this now boy, you belong to me."

Allen heard the buckle fasten with a deafening loudness. The man stepped back and Allen stared defiantly at him, who in turn showed a sinisterly pleasant smile.

"Alright than, are we ready to finish this exchange?" Tyki asked, looking to Komui as he spoke.

"There will never be a time when I'm ready to finish a horrid act such as this." Komui answered angrily, but his voice softened when he spoke next, "Just… give me a moment with him, please."

"As you wish. Just tell me when you are ready and we can finish up." Tyki walked towards the odd door. "But if you attempt anything funny, do not be mistaken I will kill the girl." That said he took his place next to the door, watching them. Komui sent a glare at him before turning his attention to Allen.

"There is no way I can thank you enough for this Allen. You will stay in my prayers, may God watch over you and return you to us." Komui murmured, taking the boy in his arms and embracing him.

"As touching as this is I would like to finish attending to matters at hand." Tyki interrupted, eyes glinting a warning to the Supervisor. Allen nodded to Komui before turning to Tyki.

"We are ready." Allen declared, and Komui had to admire the strength the boy managed to show.

"Splendid." Tyki declared, opening the door and stepping slightly inside. He returned a moment later with a bruised and battered, but definitely _alive_ Lenalee draped unconscious in his arms. Both Order members noticed her beautiful was short once again.

"Lenalee!" Komui exclaimed. He rushed over to take the girl from the Noah, cradling her in his arms. "Thank goodness you are really alive."

"I would recommend immediate medical attention for this girl." Tyki said, an offended tone in his voice. "She hasn't received proper nutrients but she has had plenty of water. Now…" he pulled a long leather leash from his pocket, turning to Allen. "Come along with me, pet."

Allen's scowl was fierce, but did not resist as it was clipped to the collar. There were a few sharp tugs to show the man wanted the boy to move.

"That isn't necessary!" Allen snapped.

"But suppose if I really feel like it?" Tyki asked teasingly, yanking hard enough to almost pull Allen off his feet.

"Just give me a second!" Allen shouted, than added more quietly, "Please."

Tyki shrugged, and Allen moved towards where Komui had Lenalee. He leaned over to look at Lenalee's peaceful face, listened to his friends' soft even breaths.

"I promise I'll see you again. Until then, you be happy okay?" Allen whispered, and kissed her softly on the cheek. He straightened and faced Lenalee. "Alright, we can go now."

"Come along then." Tyki said, pulling the leash and tugging the boy towards the door.

"Allen!" Komui called, just as the boy entered the doorway; and Allen looked back at the mad scientist whom he called his friend. "Just so you know, expect to see a Sir Komrin robot when you return. You just took advantage of my poor defenseless sister, and that is not acceptable."

"I'll be expecting it then, when I return!" Allen shouted back as the doors closed, and Komui blinked back tears as the doors closed on Allen's smile, proceeding to fade into nothingness and taking the exorcist known as Allen Walker with it.

News spread like wild fire that morning. The missing exorcist Lenalee Lee was back, she was safe and sound in the medical ward. The Black Order HQ rejoiced and each of the members stopped by to see the unconscious girl for themselves; giving congratulations to Komui on the miraculous turn of events. A party was planned immediately for when she woke, just to give her a proper welcome home. There was so much activity almost no one noticed that there was someone missing from the celebrations, someone that almost certainly would have been at her side if he could.

There were two exorcists standing with each other barely an hour after the discovery when something struck one as odd. His head shot up and he looked around, eye squinted in thought. After a moment it widened in realization and he turned to face his companion.

"Hey," Lavi asked, making sure he had Kanda's attention before continuing. "Where's Allen?"


End file.
